Resident Evil, InuYasha Style!
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: Start sleeping with your eyes open... evil's moving in. Kagome end ups in the care of a group called the Four Souls that are fighting zombies, beasts & mutant creatures,but will she find love in this chaos. Forever incomplete
1. One Nightmare Ends, Another Begins

Resident Evil, InuYasha Style!  
  
by. DemonGirl-Setsuna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here. I wrote this story cause I was bored and  
  
needed to enterain myself and I had writer's block on my other stories. Sorry for any  
  
corneyness! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything of Rumiko Takahashi or the Resident Evil  
  
games.(I'm not kidding I don't own any of the games, but I do own the movie on DVD).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1 One nightmare ends, another begins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mid-April...  
  
A small city a thousand miles from Tokyo...  
  
A sixteen year old boy with mid-night black hair and tears falling from his violet eyes  
  
as he holds his fatally injuried girlfriend in his arms  
  
"Please don't die Kikyo", he cried into her hair  
  
"InuYasha, if I should die soon, I want you to promise me that you'll find someone else  
  
to love and forget about me, Promise!", She says coldly  
  
"I promise, I love you", he replies as more tears break loose  
  
"I love you too, InuYasha", she said before losing consciousness  
  
InuYasha holds Kikyo close to his chest and listens to her soft breathing, then suddenly  
  
out of the blue a helicopter spotlight shines onto them  
  
"Hey, down here!", he shouts and flagging the helicopter  
  
As the helicopter touchs down, a man steps out of it, "How may I help?", he askes very  
  
coldly  
  
"My girlfriend is in need of medical aid, please help her", InuYasha pleds  
  
"Don't fear I have the best medical treatments in the whole world", the man replied and  
  
as he spoke a strecher was being taken out of the helicopter by a couple of men and a   
  
woman in lab coats  
  
"Lets get her onto the strecher and into the helicopter, quickly!", the woman shouts as  
  
they put Kikyo on the strecher and into the helicopter, after they do, the woman walks towards InuYasha and the man  
  
"This is Dr. Kagura Yamaguchi", the man says  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr...", she asks politly, exstending her hand to shake his  
  
"Saizuki, InuYasha Saizuki", he answers, shaking her hand  
  
"So, InuYasha what is your girlfriend's name?", she asks, with a soft smile  
  
"Her name is Kikyo Hayama", he replies  
  
"Thank you for your help"  
  
"InuYasha, that is a really nasty cut on your arm", the man says  
  
"I cut myself on some glass"  
  
"You should let Kagura take a look at that"  
  
"I'm fine, I have to find my parents, brother and sister"  
  
"Don't bother looking. InuTaisho, Hitomi and Karin are dead, but your brother; Sesshomaru  
  
is in our medical ward right at the moment", the man replies coldly  
  
"What makes you sure that my mother, father and sister are dead?", InuYasha asks trying   
  
to hide the fear in his voice  
  
"Mr. Kageyama is telling the truth InuYasha I saw their bodies", Kagura chimes in  
  
"I don't believe you! There is no way all three of them are dead! I'm going to find out  
  
for myself", InuYasha cries and starts running  
  
"Kagura, stop him", Mr.Kageyama says coldly  
  
"Yes, sir", she says calmly, taking a gun out of her lab coat and takes aim and she pulls  
  
the trigier  
  
The sudden pain in InuYasha's left leg, causes him to fall on his face  
  
"You men, restrain him!", Kagura shouts  
  
"Yes, ma'am", they reply, running a strecher with restraints on it towards a now crawling  
  
InuYasha, with Kagura close behind with a needle  
  
"Let go of me!", he shouts as the men grab him and straps him to the strecher  
  
"You shouldn't have tried to run InuYasha, if you had only gotten on the helicopter willinglly, I wouldn't had to shoot you and do this...", she injects the needle into  
  
his arm, "Nighty night"  
  
InuYasha's eyes starts to go heavy as he slowly loses consciousness, Mr. Kageyama walks  
  
up and says, "Welcome to Project De-mon", InuYasha blacks out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mid-August... Four Months Later...  
  
In Tokyo...  
  
"Midori Sukai, here in Agawam; a small city a thousand miles from Tokyo where four months  
  
ago some-sort of explosen happened which caused most of the city to be dead with few  
  
sovivors and eight missing persons reports. We'll release their names in a future news  
  
report. Now back to you Erel", the field reporter announces  
  
"Thanks Midori. In other news, people keep disappearing all over Tokyo and...", the TV   
  
is turned off  
  
"I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late for my date!", a fifth-teen year old  
  
girl with raven-black hair and brown eyes says to herself as she runs out the door and  
  
down the shrine stairs  
  
"Hi, Kagome", her boyfriend greets  
  
"Hi, Hojo", Kagome greets back  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
They head to the movies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours Later... It is getting Dark...  
  
"You enjoy the movie?", Hojo asked  
  
"Yes, I did", Kagome answers smiling  
  
"Good, lets grab something to eat"  
  
"OK"  
  
As they walk passed a allyway, something hubbles out of it  
  
"Whats that?", Kagome asks  
  
"I don't know", Hojo answers trying to hide his fear  
  
The thing hubbles out of the shadows  
  
"Its Danzaiver!", she exclaims  
  
"Your right"  
  
Danzaiver hubbles towards them  
  
"Hey Dan! Hows it going?", Hojo asks as he walks over towards Danzaiver  
  
"Wasn't he missing a week ago?"  
  
"I guess he only got lost", he replies as he holds out his hand  
  
Danzaiver stares at Hojo's hand, then out of no where he bites Hojo's hand  
  
"Dan, became a cannibal", she screams  
  
More things come out of the shadows and attack Hojo  
  
"Kagome, run away! Qiuckly runaway! Now!", Hojo shouts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well what do you think? Please reveiw.  
  
The next chapter is called; The Angels in Tokyo. 


	2. The Angels in Tokyo

Resident Evil, InuYasha Style!  
  
by. DemonGirl-Setsuna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here. I hope you liked chapter 1, cause here is chapter 2. in this one in intoduce the 'Four Souls' team. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but I had my classes & homework to do and I'm also sorry for any  
  
corneyness! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything of Rumiko Takahashi or the Resident Evil  
  
games.(I'm not kidding I don't own any of the games, but I do own the movie on DVD).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.2 The Angels in Tokyo  
  
"Kagome, runaway! Quickly runaway! Now!", Hojo shouts  
  
"What about you", she cried  
  
"I will be fine, I'll hold them off while you excape"  
  
"OK, I will", she tearfully said, running down another allyway with some of the things close behind  
  
Kagome ran down ten blocks still being chased until she ran into a girl  
  
"Get down", the gril shouted  
  
Kagome head-dives into the dirt as the girl pulled out two sawed-off, shotguns and starts blowing the things heads off, when she was done she offered Kagome a hand  
  
"You can stand up now, here let me help you up", the girl said smiling  
  
"Thank you", Kagome replies, taking the girl's hand, standing up  
  
Kagome gets a good look at her savor, the girl looked about fifth-teen and was wearing black leather boots, blue jeans, a white shirt and a denim jacket with her mid-night black hair in a ponytail/braid and looking at her with cold looking violet eyes  
  
"Oh sorry where are my matters, my name is Setsuna", the girl exclaims  
  
"I'm Kagome", Kagome calmly says  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"You too, so what were those things?"  
  
"They were victems of a virus called the Y-virus, it causes the dead to somewhat live again, to eat the flesh of the living to survive. To make it worse if you get biten or scrached by one, you become one of them"  
  
"That was more than I could chew"  
  
"Sorry, I'll explain more on the way to the headquarters and intoduce you to the other members of the 'Four Souls' team"  
  
"OK"  
  
They head to the headquarters and Setsuna explains everything about the Y-virus. An hour later they arrive at the headquarter's location, they then start climing up five stories of stairs  
  
"We're here! Home Sweet Home!", Setsuna exclaims, opening the door  
  
Kagome looks around the warehouse style apartment and sees computers, medical supplies, a couple of gun racks full of guns, four futon/cots, a make shift shower, a portable stove, a few portable closets and boxes of food  
  
Setsuna walks over to a table with a small radio on it and turns it on  
  
"Angel to Exterminator, Angel to Exterminator come in", Setsuna says into the mic.  
  
"What is it Angel?", a woman answers back  
  
"Exterminator, call it a day return to base"  
  
"Returning to base"  
  
"Angel to Monk, Angel to Monk come in"  
  
"Monk here, what do you want?", a man asks  
  
"Don't be rude you Perv, come back to base"  
  
"OK, OK, I'm coming"  
  
"You better come in"  
  
"Monk? Exterminator? Angel?", Kagome asks confused  
  
"It's our radio names"  
  
"Oh! For what?"  
  
"So if the company is listening they won't know our real names"  
  
"I understand, but what company?"  
  
"Kageyama Corporation", a woman says from behind them  
  
"Oh, hey Sango", Setsuna greets  
  
"Hey your-self", Sanog replies  
  
"So whos the girl?", a man askes  
  
"Miroku, you pervert!", Sango says slaping him across the face  
  
"Quit fighting you two", Setsuna shouts  
  
Sango and Miroku stop fighting  
  
"Kagome, this is Sango; we call her Exterminator"  
  
"Nice to meet you", Kagome replies  
  
"My pleaser", Sango says  
  
"This is Miroku; we call him ether Monk or Pervert", Setsuna continues  
  
"We sometimes call him both", Sango adds  
  
"Thats not funny", Miroku pouts  
  
"Now guys, this is Kagome"  
  
"Hi, Kagome", Miroku greets dreamly  
  
"Now you get why we call him pervert", Sango says sadly  
  
"You keep forgeting whos the best here", Miroku shouts back  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, Miroku it might happen", Setsuna laughs  
  
Miroku blushs  
  
"Your called the four souls, but there is only three of you, what's with that?",   
  
Kagome asks  
  
"There is four of us", Sango says  
  
"Our fourth member, Kirara is on a undercover mission in the company", Setsuna added  
  
"Unforantely we lost contact with her three days ago", Miroku also adds  
  
"She's missing?", Kagome said shocked  
  
"You can say that"  
  
"There is plenty of time to talk tomorrow, we need to get some sleep for tomorrows investagation. Kagome you can sleep in Kirara's bed, OK?", Setsuna remarked  
  
"OK, leader", Sango and Miroku reply heading to their beds  
  
"OK, Setsi", Kagome says with a smile  
  
"I like that nickname, now get some sleep", Setsuna replied laughing.  
  
At Kagayama Corporation...  
  
"Are you sure the Four Souls are in Tokyo!", Mr. Kagayama shouted  
  
"Yes, sir. Our spyies comformed it an hour ago, their leader is Setsuna", the underling replied  
  
"Setsuna!? Now there is a problem, who can I send that is capable of killing her and that I'm able to lose, who would it be?"  
  
"What about the runt of Project De-mon, sir"  
  
"Your right, send out K9-02 at dawn to hunt her down!"  
  
"One more thing, sir, we know where their headqarters is"  
  
"Perfect, you can send K9-02 there instead", Mr. Kagayama laughed evilly.  
  
Elsewhere in the Corporation building...  
  
A close up of a shadowed cage, glowing red eyes can be seen and growling can be heard from inside the cage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hello again, that was the end of chapter 2, well what did you think?  
  
Please review. Chapter 3 is called; Song of the Night. 


	3. Song of the Night

Resident Evil  
  
By. DemonGirl-Setsuna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here! I'm sorry I   
  
didn't update sooner, but I was banded from the computer  
  
for about a month, cause I believe it was cause I picked   
  
up a virus from a website and my step-father was mad at me  
  
for it, also I had school work to do(I'm on my last year of  
  
high school). Please Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
or Resident Evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.3 Song of the Night  
  
Kagome awakes to singing somewhere in the headqaurters and that  
  
the singing is coming from Setsuna's bed  
  
"Shes singing in her sleep", Kagome says to herself  
  
Setsuna sings(in her sleep),   
  
"It would be nice if we could put away  
  
and throw out  
  
everything except what really mattered,  
  
but reality is just cruel.  
  
In such times,  
  
I see you laughing  
  
whenever I close my eyes.  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will  
  
have to stay with me without fail.  
  
People are all sad,  
  
So they go and forget, but--  
  
For that which I should love,  
  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got hurt, didn't?"  
  
(A/N: The song is called 'Dearest' and is the third ending   
  
theme song to InuYasha)  
  
Then all is quiet, Kagome goes back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Dawn...  
  
Kagome reawakes as Sango and Miroku wake up  
  
"Morning guys", Kagome greets cheery  
  
"Morning Kagome", Sango yawns  
  
"Sango, does Setsi often sing in her sleep?"  
  
"She does sometimes, Why?"  
  
"She sounds like a angel when she sings, isn't that why she is   
  
called Angel over the radio"  
  
"Right on the button"  
  
"I'm glad, that I was ri...", someone rubbs her butt, "Miroku  
  
you pervert!", Kagome shouts, smacking him  
  
"What is with all the shouting?!", Setsuna askes angerly  
  
"Miroku was being a pervert to Kagome", Sango answers  
  
"She smacked him didn't she"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Okay", she rolls over in bed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An Hour Later...  
  
"Time to head out team! Kagome stay here and watch over things   
  
here", Setsuna ordered  
  
"Ok, Setsi", Kagome replied  
  
"If any trouble happens, call us over the radio", Miroku said, rubbing  
  
his cheek  
  
"Ok"  
  
After Miroku and Setsuna leave, Sango and Kagome continues their talk  
  
they started at dawn  
  
"The song Setsuna sings I call it 'Dearest', Miroku calls it a lost love  
  
song, he is such a nut", Sango says  
  
"I like the title 'Dearest' it sounds sweet"  
  
"I'm glad you agree"  
  
"Exterminator get back on duty", Setsuna says over the radio  
  
"Ok Angel", Sango answers over the radio, "I better get going, Bye"  
  
"Bye, Sango"  
  
Sango leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Corporation...  
  
"Why hasn't K9-02 been released yet?!"  
  
"We forgot, sir"  
  
"I want K9-02 released, NOW!!"  
  
"Right away, sir!"  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots"  
  
"Mr. Kagayama, I'm sure not everyone is a idiot"  
  
"Oh Dr. Kagura, I know your not a idiot, its just the underlings"  
  
"I know, sir"  
  
"Dr. Kagura, how is subject Cat-01 doing?"  
  
"She is almost finished, sir, she just needs to be shown who is master  
  
around here"  
  
"Good"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Headqaurters...  
  
"What am I going to do, Kana?", Kagome asked  
  
"You can pratice your aim and shooting with the Beretta M92F, Setsuna   
  
left you Kagome", the computer answered  
  
"I guess I will", Kagome says, heading towards the target range, grabing   
  
the paintball version of the gun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After an Hour of Praticing...  
  
"Your aim has improved, Kagome", Kana said  
  
"Thanks", Kagome says, almost out of breath  
  
'Kr-Krak'  
  
"That sounded like glass braking", Kagome says under her breath  
  
"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!", Kana warns  
  
"Kana, whats with the alarm?"  
  
Someone or something just broke into the headqaurters"  
  
"What! Where?", Kagome askes, grabing the real Beretta M92F off the table  
  
and cocking it  
  
"Its near the over head walkway in the shadows", Kana announced  
  
"I see something", she says, pointing the gun towards the glowing red eyes  
  
in the shadows, "Don't come any closer, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to   
  
use it"  
  
The thing takes afew steps toward her and she pulls the trigger, hitting it  
  
in the chest causing it to colapse to it's knees  
  
"Kikyo", it says, before completely colapseing and losing consciousness  
  
"Did it just speak?", Kagome asked herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemonGirl-Setsuna: That is the end of Chapter 3. Well what do you think?  
  
Please Review. Chapter 4 is called It's Human?! 


End file.
